1. Field
This invention concerns unique construction for an infant""s restraining seat for use in vehicles such as automobiles or trucks, wherein the restraining seat can be positioned on a seat of the vehicle and anchored by a seat belt or the like to a stable portion of the vehicle such as the vehicle floor. The invention finds special utility for two door automobiles wherein the restraining seat, while still firmly connected to the auto, upon release of a releasable catch mechanism, can be moved forwardly on the rear seat and pivoted toward the auto door opening such that the infant can be easily and safely removed from or placed into the restraining seat without causing physical distress to a person""s back or shoulders or the like.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore various mechanisms have been proposed for either swiveling or reclining a restraining seat for enhancing comfort or safety of the infant. Such prior devices as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,746,478; 5,183,312; 5,277,472; 4,915,446; 4,971,392; and 5,664,830, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. No prior mechanisms are known to applicant however for actually moving the restraining seat forward in the vehicle, particularly with a pivot function which can be locked or released, as desired, on for example, the rear set of a two-door automobile, without disconnecting the restraining seat from the vehicle.
A unique construction for an infant""s restraining seat for use in a vehicle, said construction providing platform means adapted to be secured in a stable position on a vehicle seat, elongated slide guide means having a rearward end and a forward end and a longitudinal slide axis and being laterally pivotally mounted at its said rearward end on said platform means, slide means adapted to support an infant""s cushioned seat and being slidably mounted on said guide means for axial movement thereon, and position locking means for said slide means whereby said slide means and cushioned seat mounted thereon can be locked in a non-pivotal and rearward travel position adjacent the back of a vehicle seat and then unlocked and moved axially on said guide means and pivoted laterally to a forward position on said vehicle seat whereby, thru pivoting of said guide means and cushioned seat can be aligned with and positioned adjacent a door opening of said vehicle for providing easy and safe access to said cushioned seat by a person standing substantially outside and vehicle.
In certain preferred or alternative embodiments:
(a) the slide means has a primary slide and guide structure and at least one extension guide structure;
(b) the base means comprises a seat portion and back portion structure to which a conventional infant""s restraining cushioned seat can be removably attached; and
(c) the guide means is pivotally mounted to platform means which is adapted to be firmly connected to a rigid stationary portion of the vehicle, wherein releasable locking means is provided to firmly, non-pivotally, but releasably anchor the slide means to the platform means when the slide means and restraining cushioned seat is in its travel position against the auto seat back; and
(d) a twist type of release mechanism is provided for releasing said locking means from a remote location.